


Why are you Following me Home?

by Varmint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Character Bashing, Fluff and Humor, Kiba Being Adorable, M/M, Not Serious, Out of Character, Rants, Small Character Bashing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: Itachi's got a few things to get off his chest. Kiba is the unfortunate victim...
OOC!Itachi. Adorable Kiba! One-shot that is not to be taken seriously. Beginnings of ItaKiba! And slight Sasuke bashing because yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, silly one-shot that I wrote up out of pure boredom. It was inspired by heartlesstheif's 'Itachi WTF?'. Check it out at Deviantart.

**Warning: OOC Itachi. Small bits of fluff. Rather fast pacing for a crush. Sasuke bashing. And extremely adorable Kiba.**

"And it just seems like he has blatantly misunderstood everything I've ever done for him!"

Kiba didn't know why this man was talking to him. Nor why he was following him all the way back home.

"Can you believe the little bitch even ended up joining _Orochimaru?_ Seriously! Out of all the villains he could possibly have ended up going to, it had to be the snake loving pedophile? It's as if he didn't even care about the innocence I worked so hard to preserve!"

The young Inuzuka huffed at the reminder of Sasuke leaving them for the Sound Village. The wounds were still fresh. He had almost lost a lot of important people that day. And, quite frankly, if he never saw the duck haired idiot ever again, he still would have seen too many Sasuke's in his lifetime. The little bastard deserved a good (Or maybe ten) (Or fifty) (Or, hell, how about an infinite amount!) ass kicking to bring his massive ego down. And Kiba wasn't all that hesitant to be the one to hand said ass kicking out.

... With a sigh, Kiba conceded that at least he and this Uchiha traitor shared the same view on the idiot named Sasuke.

Of course, being the man to have murdered the Uchiha clan didn't give Kiba much reason to trust the man. But, for some reason, the man seemed to have needed to completely rid himself of secrets. So now the Inuzuka knew how traitorous the Uchiha clan had been. And now he also knew that apparently the path the village was now on was a thousand times less oppressive as it would have been if the he had not stopped the Uchiha.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure just why he wasn't freaking out. These were some very big secrets he had just been told. Yet, instead of feeling overwhelmed, shocked beyond comprehension, or just a bit disillusioned with life, he was just a tad bit annoyed with having a weird guy following him home.

Maybe what kept him from freaking out was some kind of genjutsu...

"He's an idiot. A little fucking idiot." The man huffed out, shaking his head. "I can't believe we share the same genes."

Kiba nodded in agreement, also kind of annoyed for the man's sake now. Sure, it was kind of weird to have a guy with red eyes and dark cloak begin to follow him in the middle of the forest, but Kiba couldn't help but agree with him. Sasuke was an idiot.

"At least he's not running around screaming about destroying the village, I guess. I guess I can live with his hate directed at just me..." The man sighed with a shake of his head, then looked down at Kiba. "You're actually a pretty good listener. When I was still in the village, all of the Inuzuka were really loud."

Kiba looked up at him and shrugged, ruffling the bags in his hand just slightly. His sister had kicked him out to go and buy the groceries their mother and Kuromaru had forgotten to grab while they were still in the village. The reason why he had found himself walking the long miles long walk to the Inuzuka Compound with this stranger accompanying him.

"I have a sister." He answered, which made the tall male nod in an almost sagely manner.

"I understand... What's her name? Maybe I know her."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow at the odd thing, but decided to just answer the man. It was weird, but he felt like the least he could do after the man had ranted about his whole life story was give him a few, not all that dangerous answers.

"Hana."

"Hana Inuzuka's your sister?" Hearing his answer repeated so incredulously made Kiba curious. Luckily, the man had some rather loose lips. "I used to be in her class back in the Academy before I graduated! Has she ever talked to you about Itachi Uchiha?"

So that was the guy's name?

It was Kiba's turn to be shocked. Itachi Uchiha? Of course he'd heard about the Uchiha from his sister! Never in his short thirteen years of life had he ever heard his sister speak about anyone as well as she had about Itachi!

"Yeah, actually, she has." Kiba nodded, "You were her idol, man. She wanted to be as skillful and intelligent as you back in her Academy days."

A small, almost nostalgic smile made its way onto Itachi's lips as he looked up at the sky. It looked good on him, Kiba decided after a moment of looking at it. Way better than the frown and glare he had worn for most of his rant.

"That's funny. I always wanted to be like her. She was lucky to have been born into the Inuzuka Clan." Then he blinked, smiling just a bit more as he looked Kiba right in the eyes. " _You_ were pretty lucky. That's the friendliest clan I've ever come to know. And you use dogs in battle. That's always been fascinating to me."

Pride swelled up in Kiba's chest at his words and he couldn't stop the smirk that made its way onto his face.

"Yeah... We _are_ pretty awesome."

A deep chuckle rumbled deep in the man's chest, which, for some reason, made Kiba blush just slightly. Then the man's hand somehow wound up on top of his head, ruffling his hair in an almost warm manner.

"Keep that confidence, kid. It looks good on you."

The blush spread further and Kiba looked away from the man's extremely handsome face (when had that changed? Had he always been that handsome? 'Cause Kiba didn't remember it being that good looking when the man had been busy ranting!). He coughed to cover up his slight embarrassment, then looked up to see that they were nearing his home.

He had started off not really enjoying the man's company. But, somehow, he now kind of wanted the man to stay for a little while longer.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" He blurted out before he could truly think of what he was saying. "I mean," He floundered, eyes going wide, "You don't have to if you don't want to! I understand that you're an S Rank Criminal and you must be very busy, but maybe you'll like to have a warm meal! And Akamaru would like to meet you, he likes people that smell nice! And I'd really appreciate it if you did!"

Luckily, he managed to clamp his mouth shut then. Unluckily, he hadn't managed to close it before then.

Kiba closed his eyes and looked down at the floor as his cheeks burned bright, not wanting to look up to see the man reject him.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. And the more seconds that passed, the more Kiba regretted ever having noted that the man wasn't all that bad.

But he soon found a hand on his hair, patting it.

"I will need to use a transformation jutsu for both my appearance and scent, but I think I should be able to stay a while." The man's smile was radiant.

Kiba's heart felt like it was about to break out of its cage. But he couldn't help but smile back just as brightly, then nodded. "Hurry up, then! You'll just love Hana's cooking! And Akamaru, too!"

He continued to talk about the awesome things Itachi would see and experience, suddenly feeling extremely talkative.

It was interesting. This had all begun because a stranger with red eyes and dark cloak followed him home like a creep just to be able to rant about his crappy life. And that had somehow wound up with Kiba becoming attracted to said stranger.

Well, he couldn't say that Sasuke had _never_ done anything nice for him.

If it hadn't been for him being a prick, Kiba would never have met Itachi.

But he still hated the damned duck haired idiot.

... Although his brother was pretty hot...


End file.
